The Ultimate Betrayal Part Two
by RBHDPSMMK4EVER
Summary: This is Perry's POV about his life with and love of Della Street


THE ULTIMATE BETRAYAL PART 2

Perry?s POV

Have I lost her? That was the question that plagued me, Perry Mason. It would come to mind over and over through the years after she found out about my betrayal with another woman.

I considered himself a brilliant man but I had unthinkingly hurt the woman who had made my life worthwhile. Oh I could try to justify my actions by telling myself she had started the whole mess by her actions with Tom Cavanagh.  
Tom was an Assistant District Attorney, thought to be Hamilton Burger s successor. He held the same views of my legal methods as his boss. To see my woman kissing that guy on the front page of the society page of the Los Angeles Time infuriated me. I thought of it as a way to get back at me through Della.

I hadn t really given her a chance to explain. In a jealous fit I had jumped all over her until she was in tears and slammed the phone down in my ear. She refused to take my calls which was increasingly frustrating since I was clear across the country. Even my best friend, Paul Drake, couldn t get her to be reasonable.

Then came that horrible night. It had stormed all day. There had been a civil rights meeting that evening. Afterwards someone suggested going to a local pub for hot toddies. Feeling irritable, unapproachable, depressed, and not sleeping and eating right the liquor really hit me hard.

I was really feeling unsocial but my friend, Laura convinced me to go along. When I tried to finally head back to my apartment she insisted I couldn t go alone. In my stupor I thought she was probably feeling depressed too about her separation from her husband.

Looking back I did not seem to remember sitting and talking on the sofa and then she started to cry and I put his arm around her. That somehow led to kissing and having sex right there on the sofa. It would be nice to say it was all a blur as I kept getting her face and Della s mixed up but if I was honest I was more aware than I wanted to admit.  
Staggering to the bathroom I stepped into the shower and was hit by a blast of cold water that seemed to shake me into a sort of awareness. I came out wearing my robe to find her lying naked on my bed. She held out her arms but I went to a chair across the room.

She pouted as I explained it had been a terrible mistake for both of them. She cried and begged me to make love to her again. That brought me to his senses there was only one woman I made love to and that my Della.  
I explained I was in love with someone else. She cajoled, threatened, and finally ran into the bathroom slamming the door behind her. After a number of minutes and not hearing anything from the bathroom I became concerned. I called her name but there was no answer. Quickly I went to the door pushed it open and found her doing something incredible.

She was trying to find a way to possibly impregnate herself. I knocked the vial out of her hands out of her hand. I grabbed her arm and marched her to her clothes and told her to get dressed. As I was cleaning up the bathroom I heard the phone ring but before I got to it she answered. She was hanging up when I came into room and said it was the wrong number.

I called a taxi for her and when it arrived I escorted her to the curb and bid her goodbye. I hoped the tone of my voice let her know we wouldn t be seeing each other again. It was the next day, when a furious Paul Drake called me saying a nearly hysterical Della Street had called him telling him she had finally called me late last night and a woman answered. Then I realized Laura had lied. Paul threatened to kick my ass around every block in L.A. I would have let him.

This led to even more complications. I was also friends with Max, the woman s husband. Would she be so furious she told him what had happened between us. I couldn t sit around worrying so I cancelled my classes and flew home hoping I could repair the damage. This incredibly stupid mistake had almost lost me my best friend and the one woman who was my whole life. The only bright light was when a note arrived from Laura weeks later, since I refused to take her calls, that she was pregnant and had gone back to Max.

Somehow through the grace of God we had worked through this mess. Della and Paul had not made it easy for me and that was as it should be because I was cursing my stupidity every hour of every day. Seeing Della s sadness was killing me but I had no excuses for my behavior. That she had forgiven me after many conversations, anger and tears and had been willing to rebuild their relationship seemed almost too incredible to be true but this unbelievable woman did just that.

FOUR YEARS LATER

Georgetown was well behind us and our practice was booming. Della, Paul, and I were an unbelievable team working together to create this success. Our love was growing and growing and if she would just marry me everything would be perfect. I thought I almost had her convinced when Laura Parrish showed up again. This time she was claiming her daughter, Kaitlynn, was my child. She was divorcing Max and expected me to marry her. Life was spinning out of control again. My past was coming back to bite me.

There were no definitive tests then to determine parentage. What could I tell Della? Laura threatened go to the press. Desperate I turned to Paul to investigate. Through part luck and great detecting we found that Laura was back with Max the day after the debacle with Perry. So there was every chance Max was the father. When I faced her with these facts she backed down. The most important thing for me at this time was to keep her away from Della. Then providence played into my hands, or so I thought. Della came to me asking for time off to go home as her father was very ill. Of course I agreed and I had wanted to drive her to the airport but I had to be in court.

The next day I tried calling her at her parent s home but got no answer. I had forgotten to ask if her father was in the hospital and if so which one. It was a week later, and I was in a near panic, before I got hold of her mother and she told me Della was out with friends. When I asked about her husband she seemed surprised but said he was fine. Things did not add up. Della had not called me. I knew her parents did not know the extent of our relationship so they probably thought it was odd her boss called three or four times a day. Finally I called her Aunt Mae who lived at Bolero Beach. Mae told me as far as she knew Della was at her parent s house. I told her Della had not called me since she had left and I was getting worried. All she said was if she heard from her niece she would tell her to call me.

It was at this time I decided to call in the big guns; Paul Drake. As I explained the situation to him I could feel his reluctance to spy on Della. I told him I would call as late as possible that night and if I still could not connect with her I wanted him to start an investigation. Reluctantly he agreed. The first bit of information he gleaned was from her landlady who said Della told her we would be away traveling and paid two months rent in advance. Next he found out she had almost cleaned out her bank account and garaged her car. It took a while but he traced her to the bus station, union station, a car trip to San Francisco and he lost her trail.

I know I was irritable, angry, frustrated, and later Paul told me I bit off everyone s head. At one point Gertie was in tears and refused to come into my office. I was frantic with worry and could not understand why she would disappear. Little did I know it would be 20 some years before I found out the real reason for her disappearance. Paul finally found her in Columbus, Ohio and said she would be home midweek. Why anyone would think I wouldn t jump on the next plane to get her was crazy. It was very late at night when I arrived at her address and I was shaking like a leaf.

When she answered the door her eyes were rather swollen from sleep but she looked beautiful to me. I took her in my arms and held her. She didn t seem surprised to see me. She told me she shouldn t have been amazed that I couldn t patiently wait for her return. Just looking at her I was instantly aroused. She was the only woman who had ever been able to do that to me with just a touch or the right look. It seemed to amuse her all the times I retired to the law library or couldn t get up from my desk when someone else came into the office. I didn t say a word just pulled her into my arms and began running my hands up and down her back. Then I began kissing her face, her eyes, and her mouth. When I finally spoke I could barely get the words out. I told her how I have been out of my mind with worry and how this was fifty times worse than when she had disappeared after our trip to the orient, and I had been apoplectic then. I reminded her that I had begged her then, never to leave me again.

She ran my hands up my chest and slid them around my neck pressing as close to me as she could. For a long moment neither of us spoke so glad to be in each other s arms. I said to her, God, Baby I thought I would go out of my mind when I began to suspect you were not with your parents. Then your mother began making excuses. I was panicky when I finally called Paul. Don t ever do that to me again.

Her voice seemed all choked up as she told me she needed some time away. For one awful minute I thought oh my God she knows about Laura Parrish coming to see me so I asked with trepidation in my voice, What happened that you couldn t talk it over with me. We been through so much together.

I could tell she was exhausted physically and emotionally and she practically begged me to wait until tomorrow to go over everything. I agreed reluctantly but I could tell she knew I would have preferred we talk it over now. What we had to decide was about sleeping arrangements. She said it was foolish for me to go to a hotel at this late hour. She suggested I stay with her but she wasn t in a place, yet, where she wanted to make love. If I would just hold her. I did my best and behaved myself. We awoke that morning like so many mornings together wrapped around each other. Looking down at her beautiful face I awakened her with gentle kisses all over her face. I told her how afraid I had been that we would never be like this again.

I began moving my hand to her thigh. I couldn t help myself I had missed her so much and wanted her so badly. I stopped when she said, Perry, I can t think when you do that. I told her that is exactly why I was doing it. I didn t understand that was the wrong thing to say until she rolled away from me. I didn t know just what I had done but I would do anything to fix things. I never realized at that time that it might be unfixable.

She slid off the bed and headed for the shower. I decided to take a chance and I took off my remaining clothes, walked into the bathroom, and pulled back the shower curtain. She asked me what I thought I was doing. I couldn t help grinning as I asked her what did she think I was doing there. Looking me over I knew she had figured out just what I had in mind.

I decided to be perverse and told her, I thought I d start by washing your back.

What I really did was start massaging her shoulders until all the knots were gone and then moved sensuously down her back until I was cupping her bottom. Della has the softest skin, all over, it is like moving your hand over satin. Slowly I moved my hands around until I was rubbing her breasts and the tips were hard and firm. As she leaned against me I knew she was aware of how aroused I was. I remember trying to get back some control but we were too far gone at that point and I whispered, I need you. She seemed to melt into me.

After we had made love with the water pouring down on us and I was dressing I could tell she was angry with herself. She was always the one telling me one of us had to be sensible. Yet I knew all the right spots to begin touching her, especially right behind that left ear, and she couldn t resist.

It wasn t until we were eating breakfast that I finally broached the subject as to why she left. She seemed a little hesitant but finally told me about this Michael, the ex-fianc , the reporter, and the investigation into his criminal behavior. I immediately wanted to go into detective mode and was going to investigate or have Paul do it. I calmed down a little but was angry with myself for feeling jealous of a relationship so long ago. I have such a hard time reconciling with myself that I could do anything with another woman. The most amazing thing is she forgives me over and over for my stupidity.

I wanted to ask a thousand questions about that guy but decided not to push her and only asked how long it lasted and why they broke up. She seemed relieved. I would not leave until she packed up and was on a plane beside me. I needed her back by my side in every way nothing worked well when she was away. She always refused my proposals saying I would put her in a home and go on adventures with a new secretary. When I could barely stand any time we were apart, for any length of time, how could I stick her in a home to wait for me to come home every night? Maybe when we were older and not so capable of running around after criminals she would say YES and we could still work together.

The years passed so quickly. We were at a point where we could pick and choose when we wanted to work and play. Of course there was still a lot of speculation about our relationship. I still proposed regularly and she declined saying we were as married as any couple with or without a license. Then life started to go downhill. Paul died suddenly from a heart attack. Arthur Tragg developed heart trouble and was gone in less than a year. Hamilton Burger was dying of cancer. Della s parents were gone within a year of each other, and I was feeling my own mortality. I was scared to death.

All my old friends and adversaries were gone from my life. Young, bright, police officers, and district attorneys were challenging me and the adventure seemed to be slipping away. When a judgeship in San Francisco was offered I grabbed onto it like a sinking man. My biggest mistake was not talking it over with the love of my life. Stupidly I assumed she would love to go with me and we could finally make our relationship legal. That seemed to have grown in importance in my mind in the last few years. Everything I had would go to her if anything happened to me and I had made sure, financially, she was solvent but her sharing my last name had become increasingly important.

Imagine my surprise when she refused to move. I was in shock. She did help me set up my office and apartment and we flew back and forth as much as possible but she took a new high powered job with this guy, Arthur Gordon. I was so jealous every time I saw them together and stupidly I couldn t seem to keep my mouth shut about what might be going on. This did nothing but push us farther apart. I was even more upset when she bought a house and let go of her apartment where we had spent so many happy hours. It was so stupid especially since we picked out the house together. It was really our home and in decorating it she considered what I liked everywhere. She even had a greenhouse built where I could grow my orchids. I was being completely irrational.

The final break seemed to come when she came to visit me on Fourth of July and brought our godson, Paul Drake Jr. I had planned a very romantic long week-end and felt thwarted. Besides the boy and I were at odds. I had offered to pay for his college but he didn t plan on college and seemed to have no direction. He was the son we never had in Della s mind and she always defended him. What I refused to see was it was the same way she had always protected and defended me.

We had angry words and she left more upset than I had seen her in a very long time. I should have realized this was really the culmination of the resentment that had been building ever since I had become a judge. How could a man purported to be so brilliant be so blind?

Then when I thought all was lost a horrible thing happened that incredibly gave me hope of a reconciliation. Della was accused of murdering her boss. After she called asking me to get her a lawyer I never hesitated to tender my resignation and fly to her side.

When I saw her in the holding room all I wanted to do was take her in my arms and kiss her senseless. Instead I said, Since you called this morning I ve been trying to think who should represent you, the best man I can think of is me.

She asked me, Since when are appellate court judges permitted to represent defendants?

They re not, I told her.

She said as if speaking to a child, You d have to step down.

I signed my resignation. I told her in a matter-of-fact manner. She stared at me and I went on, Della, let s say I got tired of writing opinions.

Then she is in my arms saying, Oh Perry! It was then the tears came. I wiped them gently away.

My main goal at that moment was to get her home safely and let her know everything was going to be alright. If there was any hope of getting back to where we once were it would be a long road.

Of course the killer was revealed as was the man who hired him. Paul Drake Jr. who was instrumental in getting evidence to clear Della, took us to lunch to celebrate. I wanted to take her home but was thwarted by Paul. She did say to me to come and say goodbye before I went back to San Francisco. Little did she know I would only be going back to pack my things and move back to L.A. I was hoping to tempt her back in my life by starting up my practice again and it would only work if she was my partner.

Della has always been the backbone for the success of my law offices from the day she walked in the door. Why did I ever think I could survive without her? She took care of me, was my biggest supporter, and had the best organization skills of anyone I had ever known. Most of all she was my life s breathe. I never slept as well as I did with her at my side. Every day was brighter when I woke up to her beautiful face and heard her sexy voice saying good morning. I never thought I was a fool but letting her get away was the most foolish thing I had ever done.

It took a lot of cajoling, begging, baring of my soul, tears, hours of conversation, and the promise to never do anything that stupid again before she agreed to work with me again. Getting back to the personal relationship took longer although we both admitted later we had a hard time keeping our hands off of each other. Now maybe I could convince her to do what she always claimed she had never taken the job to do, become Mrs. Della Mason.

THE WEDDING

Life was moving along very well. We had successfully defended a nun, a movie director, publisher, reporter, law student, magazine publisher, and a magician to name a few. There were a few bumps in the road especially when we defended the husband of the woman I was entangled with when I hired Della. Laura 1 as my lovely head of office refers to her was never kind to Della when I wasn t around and to give Della credit she was always gracious to my lost love. I think my beautiful girl was not sure where we stood until at the end of the trial when it was discovered Laura 1 was the murderer. I assured her I would not be defending this client and it was time for us to go home together. I was wiping the perspiration from my brow at having dodged that bullet when Della s ex-fianc s nephew was accused of murdering his wife and I ended up being his lawyer.

During the trial I found out more than the bits and pieces I d known before about her engagement to this fellow. There was no way I would admit to her how jealous I was of him even when she said to me, It was a very long time ago . I couldn t help it she, my girl, had said YES to a proposal of marriage but not to me. Yet we got through both cases rather unscathed. That all changed after we received the wedding invitation and the past was once again rearing its ugly head.

I saw the invitation as soon as I sat down at my desk. How could I have missed it she had placed it on top of everything on my desk. Max and Laura Parrish s daughter Kaitlynn was getting married. The family had moved out to the west coast a number of years before and he had asked me to handle his business affairs with his theatrical management company. I couldn t find a good reason to say no and Della had met him of course, but I made sure we had no contact with Laura. I had never mentioned that I had gotten to know their daughter, Kaitlynn, very well when her music career was getting started in San Francisco. She looked just like her mother and did not resemble her father or me in any way. I liked her a lot, I guess because I didn t think she was much like her mother had turned out to be. She called me Uncle Perry.

The invitation was for Perry Mason Esq. and guest so who would I ask but Della. I was sure Laura knew it was Della I referred to all those years ago when I told her I was in love with someone else. After all there had always been speculation about our relationship. Of course times had changed drastically from the 50 s and it wouldn t have taken much investigation to figure things out, we lived in the same house for God s sake. All our close friends knew about us and the fact that I could barely keep my hands off her made it more difficult to be discreet.

Della seemed happy about attending this lavish affair fretting about what to wear; as if she didn t always look beautiful and classy. I was always so proud to be seen with her. Arriving at their beautiful mansion, for the big day, was like going to see royalty with all the guards, paparazzi, and fans everywhere. The home, inside, was beautiful and Max came to greet us thanking us for coming. Della was speaking to Max when Laura came sweeping down the stairs. She pinned a flower to my lapel and ran her hands down my chest. I told her she looked lovely and she made some inane remark as she continued to touch me, but I was watching Della out of the corner of my eye.

In no time she was beside me and slid her arm around my back. Laura looked at her saying, You must be Della I ve heard so much about you. When I would think of it much later I realized how well they had pulled off acting as if they had never met.

As always Della was amiable, well-mannered, and complimentary about the wedding. When we were seated she leaned over to me and asked casually where I had met Max and Laura. Fool that I was I told her about 25 years ago on a civil rights committee. She seemed puzzled as I had never mentioned the organization and for good reason. I was saved from anymore explanations as the wedding began.

What a happy occasion a beautiful young singing sensation and a handsome actor getting ready to pledge their lives together. I reached over and took Della s hand and brought it to my lips. She looked at me and I hoped she realized I wanted to make those pledges to her. The wedding started out beautifully and ended in tragedy.

The groom s uncle broke up the ceremony, started a fight, and chairs and guests went flying. He was subdued and taken to the library. It would take about a half hour to get things going again. When they were ready to proceed the bride was missing. Unfortunately she was found standing over the dead body of the uncle, knife in hand, and blood all over her long white gloves. Several hours later a stunned Kaitlynn was taken away by the police and a hysterical Laura had cornered me begging me to represent our daughter. I wanted to stop these delusions but just then Della came saying our car was there and I had to put off having any conversation.

Time flew by as we had my associate, Ken Malansky, running around investigating and to add to the confusion the groom, Gary, a soap star, decided he had the background to work with Ken. The young attorney wasn t too happy about this but I have to admit all in all Gary didn t do half bad. We cleared Kait s name by getting a confession from the two security guards who had conspired, stolen a 100,000 dollars, and murdered the uncle. The biggest problem, after the admission of guilt, was the fight between the two perpetrators that knocked my arm out of its socket.

As I fell I saw Della rushing toward me and Ken grabbing her, preventing her from getting to me. All I could think was that was a bad mistake on his part. She needed to know I was alright, to touch me, and know I would be fine, so this did not bode well for Ken. I was taken care of and Della was pacing outside my emergency room door as they worked on my arm. If my assistant thought he would make her go home he had another think coming. When we finally got home and I was relaxed from the pain pills I remembered I had seen her talking with Laura when the paramedics were working on me.

I asked her, What were you and Kaitlynn s mother talking about at the end of the trial?

She told me in an off-hand manner that Laura just wanted to thank us for the hard work we had done to clear Kaitlynn and find the real killers. Nothing more was said so when we were invited to attend the ceremony that would finally unite the young couple I thought we could relax and enjoy the day. Stupidly, I even agreed we would attend a post reception given by the parents after the young people left for their honeymoon. I did notice Della was rather quiet but we had both been through a lot during this particular trial.

After we got home Della immediately changed into a pink velour lounging suit and matching pair of slippers. It has been a long grueling couple of weeks. She told me she had a splitting headache and was going to lay down on the bed.

I asked, Is there anything I can get you baby?

How about some explanations counselor? she began.

I was perplexed. About what?

First off, why did you agree to stay for the after reception and every time I looked at you Laura was all over you?

She was grateful I got Kaitlynn off and found out who embezzled the money. I tried to explain.

I could tell she wasn t buying it, Perry Mason there is grateful and there is grateful.

Then she absolutely stunned me as she asked, Answer me this IS KAITLYNN PARRISH YOUR DAUGHTER?

I had a hard time looking at her. I was dumbfounded where had that come from?

She sat up and pulled my face to hers, Well?

I stalled for time. Why would you ask that?

Why would Laura Parrish say to me you don t know about me and Perry, you don t know? She asked hitting me with another stunner.

I felt angry and I wanted to know. She said that to you? Why would she do that?

Adding fuel to the fire my lovely Della asked Perhaps you better explain why she hinted there was something between you. Then tell me why every chance she gets her hands are all over you.

I tried pulling her to me but she was having none of that. Baby it s nothing she and Max are having problems again. She just needed to talk to someone and knowing our history she turned to me.

She got off the bed and began to pace. So the loving wife is not so loving and you two have a history.

I took a deep breath. She was holding it together so as to not ruin Kait s day. She adores her father.

Which one? Now she was shouting, my usually calm and patient Della. Come off it Perry. I know she claims you are Kaitlynn s father.

Then I made the mistake of grabbing her arms. What did she say to you? I demanded.

Pulling away she told me. You are hurting me. I felt like the biggest jerk in the world.

Immediately I began rubbing her arms and apologizing, I m sorry I won t hurt you for the world sweetheart. Now that the stupidest thing in the world to say.

Perhaps, she began. You should have thought about that before you slept with her all those times in Georgetown.

Boy did that stop me. Sitting on the settee I dropped my head in my hands, When did she tell you this and why?

I m not sure you want to know Perry.

I pleading with her I had to know. Please Della, please. We need to get this cleared up tonight.

Before giving me an answer she said again. You never answered me Perry. Is she your daughter?

No, I said wearily. It was time to clear the air once and for all.

Then why would she say that she is! She asked emphatically.

I think I ran my hand over my face. She wanted me to be.

Why? She asked.  
I guess she thinks she is in love with me and I am with her. I had to admit.

Are you? She wanted to know and her voice was shaking.

Then I looked right at her. Of course not there is no one but you who has my heart.

It was obvious she was not going to make this easy for me but then why should she? But not your body obviously. What is it about these women named Laura Perry?

Alright. I conceded. You remember how chaotic that time was when I was at Georgetown. For the first few months we flew back and forth as much as possible. Then the times became fewer and fewer. I missed you so much and I hated being home alone so I joined this committee.

Okay, She said.

This was not going to be easy that was for sure. At first, I tried to explain, A group of us would go out afterwards for a sandwich and coffee or a drink. Slowly it became just me and Laura and once in a while Max. He was busy getting his business started and traveling a lot. She was miserable and lonely and so was I.

I could tell from her posture she was losing patience as she said, So you had to comfort her in our bed.

At this point I felt I was practically begging for mercy Honey, it wasn t like that. I told you about it back then that we drank too much, we were both depressed. Remember I had seen that picture of you and Tom Cavanaugh in that rather compromising position. We had that argument and you refused to tell me what was going on.

Heaving a big sigh and speaking as if I were an idiot, which I was, she went on, There was nothing to tell. It was a pre-holiday party and there was mistletoe. We kissed and that was it but of course there was a photographer there. His paper speculated about what was going on and where you were.

I don t know why you had to kiss him like that. I said, even remembering that long ago time made me jealous.

She looked at me as if she had never seen me before, So that gave you leave to bed another woman. Perry Mason, you amaze me. You are so jealous of anyone I look at and yet you get yourself in the most compromising situations.

I had to admit she was right, You are right, you are right. You have no reason to be with me but we went over all this before and I thought we had worked our way through it. You said you didn t want to know who the woman was. What brings all this up at this late date?

Della took a seat on bed and she seemed to be in agony. Finally after what seemed like forever she went on I know, I felt if I l knew her name it would make her real. Well what I have to tell you goes back about 20 years.

Twenty years? That really threw me. You better start at the beginning. I told her suddenly afraid of what she would say next.

I knew that tears were about to start but she swallowed hard and began to tell me about a horrendous visit from Laura Parrish all those years ago.

I walked over, pulled her into my arms, held her very tight, and asked, Why didn t you come to me?

Her answer amazed me. Because she said she was coming to see you and I was to step out of the picture as you would be marrying the mother of your child. I waited for you to tell me and you said nothing but sure acted funny.

The bare naked truth finally hit me and I realized I was shouting angrily, Oh My God! That is when you disappeared for those six weeks. Oh Della, I am so sorry.

Then the tears really began to fall as she asked, Why didn t you talk to me?

Darling, listen to me please. I begged. She blindsided me with her accusation. There was no way I was going to let her see you or so I thought. I never thought she would betray me in that way. I made it very clear despite her tricks I was not the father.

How can you be sure? She wanted to know.

I realized then if there was the slightest chance we could stay together I needed to tell her everything. When I was in San Francisco Kait s appendix burst and they needed blood. So I went to donate and learned my A positive did not match her B. When Laura came and accused me of being her daughter s father I had Paul do some checking and found Laura had O positive blood type. I then went to Dr. Brenner and found out an A parent and O parent could not produce a child with B positive blood.

You had your doubts though? Della asked.

It was hard to look at her beautiful face so ravaged with tears. I wanted proof positive to get her off my back. Della you know how careful we have always been. Even though we were drinking that night I wasn t drunk. I also found her trying to do something very wrong after we were together. I won t go into detail but you can imagine what she might have tried to get pregnant that night; that ONE night.

After all that why in the world did you stay in touch with them? Della wanted to know.

Even I realized my answer would sound pathetic but she needed an answer. So I said, I didn t really, I sent a gift when the baby was born I wasn t going to get you involved in that. Then a couple years before the San Francisco debacle Max came for advice about moving the business from New York out here. How could I have said no without a good explanation? He mentioned Kait was starting a singing career in San Francisco. I went to hear her one night and we became close. I made no effort to see or contact Laura.  
So, She wanted to know, where does that leave you with Laura?

I began stroking her face. It leaves us nowhere. I know she thinks if she leaves Max I will want her no matter what I say. I made it very clear to her on several occasions that there was only woman I was interested in and that was you.

Oh did she sound skeptical. If you continue to represent Max, you have gotten Kaitlynn off of a murder charge, and attended her wedding how do you separate yourself from this situation?

I was so confused I finally asked Do you want me to walk away? If you do I will. I know it might be too late and as hard as it is to say I m sorry, because it seems like such an inadequate word, but I am from the bottom of my heart.

As she looked at me and hesitated she seemed so conflicted. I finally asked, Do you need some more time away?

I m not sure what I want right at this moment. She confessed.

We have been through so much together, baby. I told her. I have made so many stupid mistakes. Yet for some crazy reason you keep loving me. I m far from perfect that s for sure. You have every reason to walk away. I do want you to know this you are a part of me. If I know anything I know that for sure.

It hurt me to look in her eyes they seemed to have lost their sparkle. Then she groaned and said, Perry you are making this so difficult.

I knew what I did next was crucial. I took hold of her hands, raised them to my lips and then gave her my best smile. How many times had she complained she couldn t resist my smile? It wasn t playing fair but I was fighting for all that mattered in my life here. So you are on to me my love. Don t you know that despite all my bad judgment there is only one person I wanted to or want to spend the rest of my life with and that is you.

Even now women are still throwing themselves at you. She asserted. I have lived with the Eva Belters, the shapely shadow, the two Lauras, Virginia Bynum, and all the others who thought you were fair game. I can t take it anymore. Her words scared me to death

My voice was shaking, me, the orator, master of the courtroom, was petrified at what my perfidy was causing. What do you want me to do Della? I was trying to make her understand my feelings too. How many times have I asked you to marry me? Our friends and family know we are a couple. I ll have a skywriter put up a banner saying I love you. I could take out a full page ad in the newspaper. When I went to San Francisco I know it was stupid to presume you would come also without consulting you. It s just that I hoped we could finally get married, have an open relationship, and everyone would know how much I loved you. Just tell me what you want and I ll do it.

She looked at me incredulously. You never said a word about any of that when you decided to take the judgeship.

I knew I must have looked sheepish. I knew you weren t happy about my deciding without talking it over with you and I was kicking myself for that. Stupidly I thought I ll get her there she ll love it and want to stay. Well we know how that turned out.

Finally she asked. Where would we be if I hadn t been accused of Arthur s murder?

Truthfully, I confessed, I was praying every day for a miracle to get me out of there. My love I was so miserable and I missed you so much.

Every time this happens I tell myself what a fool I am to love you. I am not a stupid woman. Yet I allow myself to be hurt over and over. How much can one person take Perry? She wanted to know.

I sighed from deep inside. I felt what I did or said now was the most important move I had made since the day we crossed the line and b ecame lovers. Do you want me to move out? If we can t be together, work together, then nothing has meaning anymore. I don t want your pity that will never work. Yet I understand all the reasons you shouldn t want me in your life. You have given me more than I deserve even Paul used to tell me that. So tell me what will give you peace and happiness in your life and I ll do it. I went on. We have been through so much together. I have made so many stupid mistakes. Yet for some crazy reason you keep loving me. I m far from perfect that s for sure. You have every reason to walk away. I do want you to know this you are a part of me. If I know anything I know that for sure.

Della seemed shaken as she got up slowly and walked over to her dresser. Lovingly she touched things I had bought her over the years. The beautiful silk and lace lingerie and nightgowns, the pink cashmere sweater I loved, the champagne colored camisole that went so well with her suits, the multicolored Hermes scarf, her favorite perfume, and so much more.

Next she opened her jewelry case and glanced at so many pieces picked out by loving hands. She held up the exquisite diamond earrings and pendant; her birthstone. The amethyst ring, the pearls that she favored, and the bracelet with so many charms commemorating events in our lives.

Finally she turned and looked at me. Her voice was choked as she said How many times I have tried to fall in love with someone else when I felt hurt and betrayed. Nothing has worked because there was no one who has loved me as well mentally and physically as you, Perry Mason. You have spoiled me for other men. Deep down I know you are my other half. Despite your flaws when we were together you make me feel complete and when we are apart I am just existing.

I had never felt so vulnerable as my love, my life, walked toward me holding out her arms. I took her in my arms and held on like a man going down for the third time. I pulled her onto my lap. Stroking her arms I asked desperately, Well what have you decided my love?

She ran my hand over my beard and said softly words I would remember for the rest of my life. I love you. You are not perfect and neither am I. So knowing there is nothing that is perfect I will take this advice given to me long ago. If you are looking for a perfect person you will be sorely disappointed. What you must learn is to love an imperfect person perfectly.

I was so relieved I could hardly breathe. There was such love in her eyes I was overwhelmed. It took a moment but I pledged to her. I don t know what I did to deserve this, but I promise you this Della Street, I will spend every day making you realize I am the luckiest man in the world.

When she offered, You know counselor you could begin showing me that tonight. I pulled her to me and kissed her luscious lips until we couldn t breathe. One kiss led to another and another. I began unbuttoning her top. I slid my hand inside and she pressed her hand over mine helping to knead her flesh. When I gently rubbed a nipple she leaned against me and sighed, I love you.

As she began unbuttoning my shirt I moved back a little to make it easier. I wanted nothing more than to feel her naked chest against mine. As she started to become impatient I reminded her we had plenty of time. It was so important she realize we were making love not just satisfying ourselves after being apart, physically, for so long.

I had to smile to myself because as in every aspect of our lives Miss Street is very efficient. Before I knew it she had me nearly naked and had helped in removing her own clothing. I couldn t help teasing her. Getting impatient are we?

Grabbing my face she whispered, Shut up and kiss me counselor.

Anything you want young lady. I told her.

Squirming on my lap she arched an eyebrow and asked? Anything?

That motion definitely change the rhythm of our activities. She began to slide herself up by putting her hands on my shoulders, but I managed to flip her over so she was underneath me. I leaned down and ran my tongue over her stomach. She moaned and told me, Perry that drives me crazy.

I told her I think I can do something that can top that. Spreading her legs I moved my mouth down further. Inch by Inch I stroked her center with my fingers and tongue until I felt her muscles clench and her hands were holding me in place as she reached her peak. I felt her body seem to melt but she would not let me go unsatisfied. Little did she know how good it made me feel to gratify her.

She began stroking my thighs slowly and sensuously. Then she moved up to my thickening manhood stoking ever so gently making me ache for release. Della leaned over me but I told her I want us to be one. Sliding her beautiful legs around me she opened herself to me. As I thrust into her she sighed. I tried to move slowly but as she met me motion for motion that became impossible. Soon we were riding the crest of fulfillment and I wondered if the neighbors a block away could hear us.

Looking beautiful and satisfied and twinning her fingers with mine she said breathlessly, I knew I kept you around for a reason.

Oh? I said pushing her hair off her damp forehead. Perhaps I could apply for this job permanently.

Raising up on an elbow and looking down at me she asked archly, And what are your qualifications sir?

I couldn t resist. Will you require references?

Opening her mouth and raising her fist as if to punch me she exclaimed, Oh you!

You could always tie me to the bed. I joked.

Don t tempt me. She replied and then added. No you would like that too much.

I sighed, Then I guess you ll have to marry me.

She began . Peerrryy.

Save the arguments I ve heard them all, I told her. I want to make an honest woman of you.

She wiggled away from me. This is not at all necessary.

I took hold of her shoulders. None of your excuses hold water any longer. Look at me Della. Why did you say yes to Michael Demenico?

Looking startled she stuttered. Why I..I thought .I Loved him.

Yet you say you love me but you have always turned ME down.

My girl was speechless as she threw her arms around me. Finally she murmured, Oh my love I am so sorry.

All I said was, WELL?

There were tears in her eyes Truthfully Perry I did not think you would want to settle down and get married. You love to race from one adventure to another.

I admitted, You may have been right a long time ago but I always wanted to marry you because I couldn t live without you in my life. Now nothing stands in our way. I want to pledge myself to you the way Gary and Kait pledged themselves to each other.

She squeezed my hands, looked into my eyes, and acknowledged, You are right Mr. Mason it is time you made an honest women of me.

I grabbed for her as I said, I am taking you naked to the preacher right now before you change your mind.

Laughing she told me, I think we can wait until tomorrow.

Not letting her go I said, I want that in writing.

Coming close to my lips she crooned, I think we can just seal it with a kiss.

.


End file.
